


The curse of The Arkenstone

by Skatergirl29



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Kidnapping, M/M, Mermaids, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on Pirates of the Caribbean the curse of the black pearl but it's got characters from the Hobbit films. Bella lives a charmed life with her father but when pirates invade the island where she lives she begins to fear for her life but when she's taken aboard the pirate ship she meets a handsome dwarf prince and soon she realises that she might just find the one she loves. But with a dark captain lusting for her will she live long enough to be with the one she loves.</p>
<p>I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. And I do not own the hobbit or any of it's characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unexpected proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> This is my first time posting a story on this website so please be kind. This Story idea came to me one day and I started writing it and was surprised how well it turned out so I carried on writing it. I hope you enjoy it and will happily except any feedback as long as it's nice feedback.

The Curse of The Arkenstone

Chapter 1: An Unexpected proposal

Bella sat upright in bed as the re-occurring nightmare of the huge pirate ship that she'd seen sailing through the Eire fog scared her she had seen it eight years ago on a crossing from England and ever since then it had haunted her dreams. Bella climbed out of bed and walked over to her dressing table her dog Jack ran past her knocking into the dressing table knocking off one of her photo frames Bella said ''Jack look what you've just done but I can't stay mad with you' Jack settled down in his basket by the fire Bella knelt down and picked up the photo it was a picture of Bella's mother she was a very beautiful lady but tropical diseases were nasty things and she sadly passed away leaving Bella alone with her father, Bella's father was the governor of a small Caribbean town called Port royal. Bella was pulled from her thoughts by a sharp knock at her bedroom door Jack jumped up and started Barking Bella's father said ''Bella my love are you decent' Bella said ''Um yes come in' Bella's father walked in with several maids Bungo said ''Still in bed at this hour it's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you' Bella pulled the lid off the box and pulled out a beautiful Pale blue dress Bella said 'Oh it's beautiful but may I enquire to the occasion' Bungo said 'Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter'. Bella disappeared behind the changing screen to put on the beautiful dress while her father went downstairs to wait for her. Bella walked down the stairs her father said 'Bella come on hurry up or we'll be late for Captain Thranduil's promotion ceremony' Bella said 'I knew it' Bungo said 'Bella he's a fine gentleman he would be a good match for you'.

After the Ceremony Bella was walking amongst the crowds of people the sun was beating down on the courtyard making her feel unwell she pulled out her fan and began using it cool herself Thranduil walked over and said 'May I have a moment alone with you Bella' they walked over to the wall Thranduil said 'Uh you look lovely Bella. I apologise if I seem forward but I must speak my mind this promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved a marriage to a fine woman and you have become a fine woman Bella' Bella placed her hand on her chest and said 'I can't breathe' Thranduil was faced the other way so he did not see Bella fall over the wall when he turned around Thranduil could not see Bella anywhere he looked down at the water and noticed that something had fallen in the water he ran down towards the docks. Bard had been sat in the tavern down by the docks when he noticed Bella fall from the fortress wall Bard said 'Is nobody going to save her then' the tavern owner said 'I can't swim' Bard pulled off his sword belt and pistols and handed them over to the tavern owner Bard ran along the pier and dived into the water Bard swam down until he caught sight of the girl Bard carefully picked her up in his arms and tried to swim up to the surface but then they started sinking back down Bard ripped open the bodice of the girls dress. Once they reached the surface Bard lifted Bella out of the freezing cold water Thranduil walked over and said 'Guards arrest him your a rebel pirate aren't you Bard' Bella said 'Commodore I really must protest even if he's a pirate he still saved my life' Thranduil said 'Bella one good deed is not enough to redeem a man from a lifetime of wickedness' Bard said 'Though it seems enough to condemn him' Bard grabbed Bella and held a pistol to her head Bungo said 'No please don't shoot my daughter' Bard kissed Bella quickly on the lips and then grabbed his gear and climbed up onto the rooftops and disappeared into the distance. Once Bella was home she had a nice hot bath and decided to get an early night Freya said 'You must have had a difficult day today miss' Bella smiled and climbed into bed Freya said 'if there is nothing else Miss then I'll retire for the night' Bella said 'Thank you Freya I'll see you in the morning'. But that night Port Royal was in terrible danger as a huge pirate ship sailed towards the town and without warning the cannons fired setting buildings ablaze Bard had heard the Cannons firing and he ran through the tree tops until he reached a small cliff he said 'Just as I thought it's the Arkenstone' Bella rushed out onto her balcony when she heard people screaming she looked down and saw a group of Pirates running into the house she quickly hid behind the changing screen and watched as two Pirates entered her room they started searching the room she smiled when they walked towards the door and left Bella came out from behind the changing screen and as she walked towards the door a pirate with Blonde hair jumped down from the beams he said 'Miss Baggins I presume' Bella ran towards the balcony doors only to find another Pirate with black hair blocking her path he said 'Be good now and come with us you would be helping us miss' the blonde pirate walked over and said 'hold out your hands please miss' Bella watched as her hands were bound in front of her they grabbed her by the arms and they dragged her out of the house and down through the town towards the docks, Bard watched from the rooftops as Bella was taken aboard the Arkenstone.

When Bella stepped aboard the ship she was knocked out by another Pirate. Kili stood in his uncles cabin Thorin said 'Kili take this down to our guest tell her I want her to dine with me tonight' Kili said 'You honestly think she's going to want to dine with you tonight you've taken her from her home and imprisoned her in the hold' Thorin struck Kili across the face and said 'Tell her if she does not dine with me then I will drug her and give her to Smaug to play with' Kili snatched the dress from his uncles cold fingers and ran down to the hold avoiding his brother when Kili got down to the hold he saw Bella sat in the corner her eyes filled with fright Kili said 'The captain would like you to dine with him tonight and I know you probably don't want to but would you do it for me' Bella said 'I'll do it for you. Can I trust you to help me without attacking me' Kili said 'Yes Of course miss' Bella stepped into the pale yellow dress and took Kili's arm as they walked towards the captains cabin Kili said 'Just relax and you'll be fine'

 

              


	2. Welcome aboard the Arkenstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we'll see Bella have her first encounter with the dark captain but she's going to learn that this Fili and Kili live in fear of their uncle and always have done. But Thorin's dark soul is even darker than anyone knows and Dwalin fall's prey to Thorin's darkness. But the love that Bella and Kili have is stronger than anything'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is attempted Rape/non con in this chapter so if you don't like that then skip this chapter.

Chapter 2: Welcome aboard the Arkenstone

Bella nervously walked in to the captains cabin it was hard to walk in a straight line because the ship was constantly rocking Thorin said 'Ah miss Baggins come and sit down beside me' Bella said 'Not before you tell me why I am on board this ship' Thorin said 'Allow me to introduce myself I am Captain Thorin Oakenshield and you are here to keep me company' Bella said 'I am still pure and I intend to remain that way until I marry someone' Thorin said 'You have so much spirit I like it come and sit beside me' even though her mind was telling her not Bella walked over and sat beside Thorin, Thorin pulled her closer towards him and ran a hand across her cheek Bella said 'Don't so much as breathe on me you pig' Thorin smacked Bella hard across the face leaving a red mark on her face Bella tried to stand up and run but Thorin grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against the wall Bella struggled as Thorin began to push up the skirt of her dress Bella lashed out and kicked him in the face Thorin grabbed Bella by her hair and said 'Dwalin get in here now' Bella looked up as a huge muscular pirate walked in to the cabin Thorin said 'Take Bella down to the hold and Lock her up she will stay down there until she learns to behave. Welcome aboard the Arkenstone Miss Baggins'. Dwalin dragged Bella back down to the hold he pushed her into cell and locked it. As night fell Bella became aware of a man wearing a funny hat sat in the corner mending some clothes Bella said 'What's your name' the man looked up and said 'Uh Bofur my lady. I can tell your scared which is understandable' Bella said 'Your captain scares me and Dwalin' Bofur said 'Dwalin's harmless really and as for Thorin he's had a hard life but worst of all he hates his nephews which is hard for them' Bella said 'Kili had a huge black eye tonight did Thorin do that to him' Bofur said 'Kili's mouth often get's him into trouble he tries to be brave like his father was but he finds it hard' Bella said 'He's got a nice smile' Bofur said 'Kili is a walking woman magnet you won't find better than he or his brother'.

Meanwhile back in Port royal Bard was sat talking with the governor Bard said 'I can go after the pirates and bring back your daughter but to do that I need a ship and crew' Bella's father said 'I can give you what you need just bring her back safely'. Bella woke up when the boat came to a stop Thorin walked down to the hold and said 'Good your awake you shall accompany the crew ashore I trust you will behave', the rowboat pulled up on the beach Thorin said 'Fili, Kili stay behind and watch Bella' while Thorin and the rest of the crew were gone Fili decided to enjoy the sun while Kili and Bella were sat talking Bella said 'Bofur told me that your uncle dislikes you and your brother why do you think that is' Kili said 'We never wanted to destroy towns but our uncle forced us to we didn't want to hurt people' Bella said 'I know you didn't your a brave man Kili and I have never met anyone like you' Kili said 'Do you believe that it's possible to love someone so much as to never recover from loosing them' Bella said 'Oh yes I believe that. If you can catch me I'll tell you what I think of you' Bella jumped from the boat and ran along the beach her long brown curls waving in the wind Kili eventually caught up with her and grabbed her round the waist and said 'Tell me what you think of me' Bella kissed Kili on the lips and said 'No matter how much harm your uncle has done to you I will always love you' Fili sat up and looked around for Kili and Bella but he soon spotted them further down the beach he smiled as he saw them walk back towards him holding hands.

When they were back on the ship Thorin asked Dwalin to come and see him Dwalin walked in and said 'You wished to see me Captain' Thorin said 'Yes Dwalin I cannot be sure but I think Kili has feeling's for Bella I want you to spy on them tonight' Kili walked down to the hold and opened Bella's cell and laid down lot's of blankets Bella said 'Will this hurt' Kili said 'It might hurt for a bit but I promise I will be as gentle as I can be' Dwalin stood in the shadows and watched as Kili and Bella made love. Late that night Dwalin returned to Thorin to tell him what he'd seen Dwalin said 'What you suspected is true Kili and Bella are in love' Thorin said 'Bring me Fili and Kili' Thorin looked up as Fili and Kili were pushed into his cabin Thorin said 'Kili is it true have you slept with that whore below deck' Kili said 'Bella is not a whore how dare you say that about her' Thorin said 'I should have killed her when I had the chance. Lock Kili and Bella in the hold and set sale for Mermaid cove' Fili said 'No I'll not let you kill my brother or Bella this is madness Thorin' Kili looked back as Thorin closed his cabin door's and all he could hear was Fili's ear piercing screams. Kili and Bella were locked in the cell tied back to back Bella said 'where are they taking us' Kili said 'Mermaid waters is probably the most dangerous place on the map there have been stories about entire ships being bought down by Mermaids they say it's the sound of a sailors voice that draws them towards the ship' Bella said 'I don't want to die I don't want to lose you Kili' Kili said 'Come on don't cry my love if my arms weren't tied I'd put them around you'. On a dark and stormy night the ship came to a grinding halt Dwalin walked down the steps and said 'Time to go' Kili and Bella were led up onto the deck and pulled off to either side of the ship and on Thorin's orders they were lowered into the freezing cold water Kili would not let Bella die so he quickly cut through the rope that bound his hands he turned and saw Bella struggling to breathe making sure he wasn't seen he swam underneath the boat and grabbed Bella round the waist with one arm and cut her loose with his free hand and when the crew pulled the ropes up they saw that Bella and Kili were gone. Thorin walked back into his Cabin Fili stood up and said 'Where is he what have you done to my brother and Bella' Thorin said 'Their dead your never going to see them again and you soon will join them we're sailing to the cave of the dead' Fili said 'It's no wonder why mother left you deep down you are evil'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of chapter two I hope your enjoying my first story so far I'm enjoying writing it. Enjoy chapter three in which things will start to look up.


	3. Welcome to Charlestown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kili and Bella escaped Mermaid waters unharmed and things start to look up for them. But Bella know's Kili's mind is on his brother and with the help of some new friends will they be able to save him In time. Meanwhile though Thorin is up to no good at the caves of the undead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we'll see the leader of the undead caves and his evil crew but what is Thorin planning there. And Kili has a very important question for Bella.

Chapter 3: Welcome to Charlestown

Bella woke to the sound of blue birds singing she looked around the room and realised she was in a captain's cabin she began to panic Kili came running in he said 'Shush calm down Bella we're safe now' Bella said 'Where are we' Kili said 'We're on board a merchant ship called the Morgan they found us floating out in the open ocean. I have a family friend who lives in a sort of fortress called Shipwreck cove I'm going to attend the next meeting and your coming with me' to Bella's surprise Kili got down on one knee and took out a small box with a gold ring inside it he said 'Bella will you marry me' Bella said 'Yes of course I will with all my heart' the captain knocked on the door and said 'Sorry to disturb you both but we'll be docking soon' Kili left Bella alone to get dressed he walked up onto the deck and stood by the rails watching the dolphins jump out of the water Kili turned around when he heard footsteps and stood in the sunlight was his radiant bride to be, the captain said 'My friends turn around and welcome to Charlestown'. Meanwhile back on the Arkenstone things had not improved Fili was sexually attacked by Thorin and the crew were powerless to stop him but they had no idea the danger they were all in as Thorin ordered them to row into the cave they'd stopped at. Back on the Morgan the entire ship was in mourning as their captain lay on his death bed and in his final moments he made Kili and Bella captains of the Morgan Kili said 'We have to get my brother back' Bella smiled and walked out onto the deck she shouted 'On deck all hands come on give me movement I want movement' Will said 'Where are we sailing to miss' Bella said 'Track down the Arkenstone'.

Thorin led the crew through to main chamber of the cave there were hundreds of cells with sharp jagged rocks sticking out of the walls Balin said 'Thorin what is this place why are we here' a cruel laugh echoed throughout the cave and suddenly loads of undead pirates came running at them their leader was probably the scariest thing Fili had ever seen in his life instead of a right hand there was an evil looking hook he looked up at Thorin and said 'You have a debt to pay Oakenshield you owe me one hundred souls that was our agreement' Thorin said 'Then consider these worthless idiots your first payment do with them as you see fit torture them burn them if you like or even Mutilate them I do not care' Dwalin said 'No Thorin you cannot do this I swore I would serve you but I will not let you kill me or anyone else' Thorin said 'Might I recommend that you torture this one slowly and if he dies to quickly well then start on the youngest' Dori said 'Over my dead Body you will not hurt my younger brother' Nori said 'I agree with you for once' Nori pulled out some black metal cases he said 'Stay behind me alright and everyone cover your eyes just don't breathe these in' Nori lit the bombs and chucked them to the ground the entire chamber was filled with a strong black smoke they made it back onto the ship Dori said 'Where do we go now' Dwalin said 'There's only one place where we'll be safe set sale for Shipwreck cove' Balin said 'Aye good choice brother if Kili and Bella are alive which I believe they are then that is where they'll go' Dwalin said 'Look brother I'm really sorry about everything that I've done recently' Balin said 'It doesn't matter now we're safe thanks to Nori who knew he could make Black powder bombs'. Meanwhile back in the undead caves Azog was growing impatient with Thorin 'Times running out Oakenshield I want my one hundred souls and I don't care how you get them or what condition their in I just want them' Thorin said 'And how am I meant to get them without a ship you idiot' Azog said 'You forget I have a ship one that cannot be destroyed but I will captain it now move out I crave blood'

The Arkenstone sailed along the calm water Fili sat in Thorin's cabin having a bath when the door opened and Bofur walked in Fili said 'I'm so glad your alive Bofur I couldn't bear to have lost you as-well I love you more than you know' Bofur said 'And I love you my golden prince you've been so brave' Fili said 'Do you think my brothers still alive' Bofur said 'Yes but what does your heart tell you' Fili said 'That Kili's alive' the moon was their only witness as Bofur and Fili fell onto the bed and made love to each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is chapter 3 all done I know it's abit shorter but in the next chapter everything comes right for the crew of the Morgan and the Arkenstone and loved ones will be re-united but hearts may also get broken.


	4. Forgive me I cannot save her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Fili and Kili arrive at Shipwreck cove and Bella has some exciting news for Kili. But with Thorin and Azog causing pain in every port and town the Pirate lords need to stand against them and appoint a Pirate king. And Fili and Kili learn the truth about their mother.

Chapter4: Forgive me I cannot save her

Kili and Bella stood by the railings looking out across the Ocean Kili's hands caressed Bella's swollen Stomach Kili said 'My love please tell me the truth' Bella said 'I know I should have told straight away but I wanted to be sure before I told you but the Doctor told me today that everything is good and healthy' Kili said 'I am so pleased for you my love I have always wanted to be a father' Will walked over and said 'Captain we're about to Dock in Shipwreck cove' Kili said 'Thank you Will um let's sought out the items that we're trading with the other pirate lords'. Kili looked up as he saw the Arkenstone Dock beside the Morgan Dwalin said 'Fili look over there isn't that your brother' Fili said 'KILI' Kili and Fili were finally re-united and the rest of the crew were happy to see that Bella was alive and well. Meanwhile in the undead caves Azog had finally been given the one hundred souls he had been promised by Thorin and he wasted no time in torturing them till they agreed to serve him Thorin said 'Seeing as I have paid my debt I need your help I want my nephews to suffer for the pain they've caused me' Azog said 'Leave it with me'. The crew of Morgan and the Arkenstone entered the den unaware that they were being watched Ferien  said ' Well, well look what the wind blew in I have missed you both so much' Kili said 'Father it's good to see you again' Ferien said 'And who is this charming young lady' Kili said 'This is my wife Bella' Dwalin said 'We came here because we need your protection Thorin's darkness has grown to powerful he's already tried to Kill Kili and Fili' Ferien said 'I shall call a meeting of the nine pirate Lords then because we need to have a pirate King. But first I must speak with Fili and Kili alone' Kili said 'Is everything alright Father' Ferien said 'This is my favourite picture of your mother' Kili said 'What did you love most about her' Ferien said 'I loved the way her eyes looked up when she laughed at me, I loved the sound of her voice when she sang but I think more than anything else I loved dancing with her' Fili said 'I'm trying to be brave mother' Ferien said 'You are brave Fili. Do you know it's been fourteen years and still a day doesn't go by that I don't miss you mother. Now listen very carefully to what I'm about to say to you your uncle imprisoned your mother's soul inside somebody else's body for being in love with another man but your mother had magic as-well and she broke out of that persons body and ran away taking you both with her but when Thorin caught up with her he killed her'

Fili said 'Do you know who Azog is myself and most of the crew had the unfortunate chance of meeting him' Ferien said 'He used to be a loyal man but when your uncle destroyed his town and killed his family he changed he went to Thorin one night and cast a dark spell over him it is Azog who holds your uncle under a spell and until he's killed Thorin will always hate you both' Fili said 'But why does Azog require one hundred souls' Ferien said 'It was because of the murder of Azog's family that Thorin was cursed but Azog also asked Thorin to bring him one hundred souls you've heard the saying An eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth a son for son' Kili said 'Is there anything else we need to know' Ferien said 'When your mother broke Thorin's heart he put it in a chest and buried it on e lair Crusay' Kili said 'Your kidding me he actually cut his heart from his chest what a freak' Ferien said 'You must find the chest before Thorin does and if you stab the heart Thorin will die if that is what you really want'

 

That night while Bofur and Fili slept Kili was awoken by Bella screaming in agony she said 'Kili help me something's wrong' Will ran in having heard the screaming he said 'Oh lord is she alright' Kili said 'Go and Find Oin and wake my brother up'. Will returned back quickly with Fili and Oin Kili said 'You have to help her Oin' Bella lay in complete agony Oin said 'Come on Bella push your nearly there' Bella gave one last big push and the baby Kili had waited so long for was born but Oin was concerned that it wasn't crying Kili said 'What's wrong why's she not crying Oin' Oin said 'Kili I'm so sorry I can barely feel a pulse' Kili said 'But the Doctor said the baby was healthy' Oin said 'But Bella was so distressed. Please forgive me I cannot save her' Fili said 'She's so beautiful brother what would you have called her' Kili said 'Freya we were going to call her Freya' Ferien walked in and said 'I am so sorry for the loss I just thought I should announce that Miss Bella Baggins has been nominated as Pirate Queen and there shall be a meeting held when she is better once again my sympathy for your loss'     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the last chapter until I come up with some more chapters but I hope you've enjoyed reading it. And keep an eye open for more stories.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first chapter for my first story. I will post the second chapter tomorrow so keep your eyes peeled. If there are any spelling mistakes please forgive me.


End file.
